Daylights End
by Anthea De Mars Shyde-O-Lantern
Summary: Phelbia is a vampire but she certainly dosn't like it. However when she meets Amy Pond and the Doctor she discovers that there are worse monsters out there than herself. (First fanfic critisism is welcome )
1. Prologue

London 1893- The asylum.

A young woman 22 years old sat in her cell. Her name was Phelimina and she had not slept in days, for when she did images of monsters, shadows and fire invaded her dreams. And during the day death and war plauged her mind.

A nurse came into her cell, syringe in hand. "N-no! I don' wan-" Phelimina slurred. "Shhhh" The nurse injected the liquid into Phelimina's arm.

-Later-

A figure snaked its way through the bars of Phelimina's cell as she lay in a peacefull slumber. Hovering over her, it was just about to bite when Phelimina awoke. She was about to scream when a firm hand locked onto her mouth. Phelimina wriggled but it was no use. The figure bit into her neck, injecting its venome into her blood. The figure jumped out the window, leaving Phelimina behind.


	2. Meeting Amy Pond

It was midnight in Leadworth.  
Phelbia had to move again.  
The disappearances in the last town had become far too meny, and people were getting suspicious. A city was certainly out of the question, so Phelbia had chosen to stick to small towns with small numbers in population.

Mabey I should mention mow, in case you haven't guessed already.  
Phelbia is short for Phelimina. And Phelimina is a vampire.  
A genuine vampire, no tricks.

Anyway, back on track.  
It was a winter night in Leadworth.  
Phelbia wore a black dress that went to far above her knees.  
Over it a black hoodie, which was always up.  
On thing in particular that you wouldn't have noticed, unless you were looking, was that Phelbia wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

Being a vampire, she dosn't get cold, so why bother?  
Not to mention that she found shoes uncomfortable.

When in daylight though she had to wear shoes, because over time Phelbia learned that there were some people who notice.  
Of course she dosn't like being noticed, so shoes it was.

You may be wondering "why she would go out in daylight if she was a vampire?"

Im not sure of the myths you heard but this vampire is weak only to direct sunlight, not daylight. Which is of course another plus to living in Leadworth -its never sunny.

Phelbia was on her way to her next hunt, a young women who couldn't have been older than twenty. She had ginger hair and was walking home in a police uniform.

With her superior sight, (and enough common knowlage to know that police women did not wear skirts, much less that short) Phelbia knew this wasn't a police women.

It would have been ok even if she was a police women, Phelbia wasn't exactly weak.

All of a sudden, with infinite speed Phelbia was in front of the woman.  
Phelbia hissed and bared her fangs, which were now apparent in her mouth.

The woman gasped at first, but then a smile broke out onto her face.

"Oh my gosh! You must have heard about prisoner zero and the ragged doctor!" The woman stopped for a breath. "Which is surprising because I haven't seen you around here, which means you must be new ".

Phelbia tilted her head and sent a confused look towords the woman.

"Great costume by the way " said the women. Her eyes roamed all over Phelbia and landed on her feet. The woman gasped "aren't you cold?" She said which wide eyes.

"I don't really get cold." Phelbia said quietly.

"Of course you do!" The women insisted.

"What's your name?" Asked Phelbia, changing the subject.

"Im Amy Pomd, but I thought if you heard my stories you would know that." Amy said warily.

Phelbia smirked "Oh, I can assure you, I've never heard of you, or you stories."

Amy processed this "ok, then-" Amy gasped "your a real vampi-"

Amy was cut off by Phelbia clamping a hand over her mouth. "Don't shout!" Phelbia hissed.

Amy's eyes were wide.

Phelbia decided that she would spare Amy's life. He world needed more interesting people.

Phelbia made to walk away but a hand grabed her arm.  
Phelbia's head snapped round.

"Woah woah woah! Don't leave! I just found out that vampires are real! You my friend are coming with me." Amy said.

Amy went to drag Phelbia with her, but Phelbias super strength stopped that from happening.

"Aw come on! Please?" Amy whined.

Phelbia stared for a moment. "Why should I trust you?"

Amy looked bewildered "your a vampire, ok, I get it I wont tell anyone."

Phelbia bit back a smirk "Its not as if people would believe you." She said.  
Phelbia gave in and let herself be dragged by Amy.

"Amy gave a wide smile "Thank you." She said, and began to pull Phelbia along.

"My name is Phelbia by the way." She said.

Amy gave Phelbia a weird look "that's a strange name." Amy said puzzled. "But I think I'll call you Phelly." Amy smiled.

Phelbia gave a sour look "nobody calls me Phelly." She spat the name as if it were vermin.

"Well I do now, so deal with it." Amy said cheerily.

Phelbia glared at first. But then her icy glare turned into a warn smile.  
"Okay Amy. Okay."


	3. Telling Rory and meeting Mr Zero

It had been two months since Phelbia moved to Leadworth.  
Believe it or not Phelbia now lived with her best friend Amy Pond.  
Since that night, when Phelbia was about to drink Amy's blood, Amy and Phelbia had become best friends. Phelbia was introduced to Rory, Amy's boyfriend and Melody .

Melody and Phelbia had bonded quite a bit and become fast friends.

Amy was still the only one who new Phelbia was a vampire, although they were planning on telling Rory soon.

Phelbia had gotten a job as a kisssogram, mainly because ot was Amy's profession.  
Well...I say profession -cough cough-.

Anyway as a kissogram, it was difficult for Phelbia. Mainly because she had to control her thirst. Which was proven hard, as some people ended up dead.  
When this happened Amy freaked out. Which was of course understandable.

Amy had told Phelbia about the incident when she was seven. About the raggady docter, his blue box and love for fish fingers and custard. But more importantly prisoner zero.

Today Phelbia was going to see if this was real or if Amy was bonkers.

Phelbia was currently standing in front of a door.  
A very peculiar door, because Amy had never seemed to notice it.

Speaking of Amy she was out shopping because -direct qaute "vampires might not eat but humans do."

Phelbia of course knew this, after all she was human once.

Phelbia reached out a hand and twusred to door knob.  
The door creaked open and Phelbia stepped inside.

Inside the room was dull and colorless. A few boxes sat in the room, that was it.

Phelbia suddenly sensed someone in the room. Phelbia had excellent hearing so she listend.

Phelbia heard what sounded like goo being squeezed, or something slither...like a snake creature. The sound came from behind her.  
Quick as lightning she snapped round.

Phelbia came face to face with indeed, a snake like creature.  
The creature whom she guessed was prisoner zero, opened its mouth and hissed at her.

Phelbia bared her fangs and hissed back. Her eyes turned blood read.

Phelbia was about to bite into the creature when she heard the front door open and the rustling of bags.

Phelbia glared at the creature and left the room to help Amy with the shopping, her eyes now icy. blue.

-A few days later-

"He's going to be here any moment! Amy how will I tell him?" Phelbia seethed.

"Relax, he wont tell anyone I promise." Amy assured her.

Today was the day they told Rory about Phelbia being a vampire.

Phelbia heard the front door open and footsteps running up the stairs.

"Here goes..." Phelbia said.

Rory came into Any's room, which they were currently both sitting in.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I need to tell you something..." Phelbia started.

Rory looked nervous. Phelbia mentaly smirked 'he should be' thought Phelbia.

"Rory...Im a vampire." Phelbia said slowly.

Rory threw his head back and barked a fake laugh. Amy and Phelbia watched him carefully.

"Very funny. You braught me here to tell me that?" Rory turned to leave.

Using Phelbia's super speed, she was infront of him. She bared her fangs and hissed while her eyes turned golden yellow.

Stunned, Rory stepped back, eyes wide and speachles.

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" Phelbia tilted her head to the side.

Rory nodded his head franticly.

Phelbia smirked. "Glad to hear it."

A/N-  
Hello! In case you habent noticed (you probably have...) this is the first A/N of this story.  
Its also my first A/N ever yay! -pops party popper-

On a more serious note I would like to clear some things up, incase you are confused.  
The first chapter, or the Prologue was how Phelbia was turned. Its very vague on purpose, this ia because there will be a chapter going into the exact details of which changed her.  
Also! This has already been mentioned in the story but Phelimina is Phelbia. They are the same person, just to clear that up.

Next- (we are almost done I promise!) Phelbia's eyes. They can be any of three colors; Icy blue, yellow/gold (like the vampires from Twilight) or blood red. The color is usually effected by her mood although it may also be affected by how 'hungry' she is.

So yeah. Thanks for reading, I'll update as regularly as I can. The Eleventh Hour is next and Im hoping to put it all into one chapter, so it may take longer but we will see!

-PhelSphinx 


	4. Elevens hour No1

Phelbia was speeding along the road in her sleek black motor bike.  
She was wearing a black biking suit and a matching sleek black helmet.

She was on her way back from a joy ride when she heard her mobile vibrate from in her black bag

Phelbia lpulled over and ifted up her helmet. She reached in her bag and pulled out her iphone. It was Amy.

"Amy! Hi, what's up?" She asked joyfully.

Amy sounded frantic "Phelly its him! He ran into my house and I hit him with a cricket bat! What do I do now?"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! Who is 'he?'" Phelbia asked.

"The Doctor! He's here!" Amy said quickly.

"Its ok Im almost there, cuff him or something." Phelbia said as she hanged up.

Phelbia put her helmet on and drove back to hers and Amy's house.

-10minutes later-

Phelbia ran upstairs to find Amy with her kissodram police costume on. The Doctor was still unconscious and cuffed to the radiator.

"Phelbia! You're hear! Thank god I was beginning to panick." Amy said in hysterics.

"Im hear now." Phelbia smiled. "You hit him over the head right?"  
Amy nodded.

Phelbia could hear The Doctors heart beats. Wait. Heartbeats? She would need to ask about that was alive, she bent down and poked and proded his head.

"There's a lump but there's no concussion. He should wake anytime now." Phelbia said calmey. Just as Phelbia said this he began to stir.

Phelbia stood up by Amy, 'This should be interesting ' she thought.

Amy began to speak into her fake radio.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send back up."  
Phelbia smirked and peered down at the doctor.

Amy looked at The Doctor too. "Oi! You. Sit. Still." Amy said in a stern fake english accent.

The Doctor began to speak "Cricket bat...Im getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering." Amy shot back.

Phelbia faoght back the urge to laugh. Phelbia decided to speak up.  
"Actutally, Im the one who ht you with a cricket bat." Phelbia lied.

The Doctors eyes met with Phelbia's. He gasped slightly. Her eyes were icy blue. Like that of a husky.

The Doctor tore his gaze away.  
Amy looked peeved. "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." She said haughty.

A light bulb went off inside The Doctors head. "Wait hang on. Your a police woman..."

Phelbia intervened. "Well you were breaking and entering, this is how it goes..."  
The Doctor looked at Phelbia. "But what are you doing here? Were is Amelia?" The Doctor asked, cutting off Phelbia from answering his former question. She rolled her eyes.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked quickly.

"Yeah Amelia. Little scotish girl. I promised five minutes but the engines were phasing. Might have gone a bit something happened to her?" The Doctor asked.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Said Amy.

"How long?" The Doctor challenged.

"Six months." Amy replied.

"What? No! No, no it chat be that long I said five minutes!" The Doctor said quickly.

Amy spoke into the fake radio again. "Serge hurry it up. He seems to know something about Amelia Pond."

Phelbia still stood by Amy. She uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her side.

The Doctor noticed how Phelbia stood, still as a statue. It didn't even look as though she was breathing. He didn't say anything about it.

"Who lives here? I need to speak to whoever lives is this house." The Doctor said urgently.

"We live here." Amy said sternly.

"But you're the police." The doctor said surprised.

Phelbia was now irritated "yes and this is were we live! Have you got a problem with that?!" She snapped. Phelbia then had to turn away, as her eyes turned blood red.

The Doctor gave her an odd look as she did this. He didn't appear to have seen her eyes.

"Phelbia are you ok? You've gone all pale." Amy warned. Of course Amy knew why, but The Doctor was there. Phelbia didn't want him to know she was a vampire.

"Yeah Im just..."Phelbia said, not planning on finishing that sentence. Then Phelbia began to wander to the room that held prisoner zero.

"No wait!" The Doctor called after her as he struggled against the cuffs.

"Why?" Phelbia asked, now pissed off at The Doctor.

"How meny rooms?" The Doctor directed at Amy.

Phelbia had calmed down, her eyes now icy blue again. She turned round and looked at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked.

"On this floor, tell me how meny rooms?" The Doctor said.

"Why?" Phelbia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Because it will change you're life." The Doctor said calmly.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy pointed to all the rooms as she counted.

'So I was right, she hasn't noticed.' Phelbia smirked as she thought this.

"Six."The Doctor said istantly.

Phelbia raised an eyebrow. So The Doctor could see it too.  
Amy looked confused.

"Look." Was all Phelbia said.

"Look were?" Amy asked.

"Exactly were you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." Said The Doctor.

Amy slowly turned around and gaped. "That's a whole room...a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy began to words the door.

Phelbia, using human speed positioned herself in front of the door. "Don't." She said in a calm, low voice. Amy tutted and moved Phelbia out of the way. Phelbia couldn't use her strength as The Doctor was there.

"No don't!" The Doctor shouted.

Amy continued to words the door.

"Get back from that door Amy!" Phelbia tried.

Amy didn't listen, mere inches from the door.

Phelbia thought of a distraction. "Were are the keys for that mans cuffs?"

"I don't have them, I lost them." Amy said distintly.

"What?!" The Doctor snapped.

If she had to Phelbia would break the cuffs to free The Doctor. Only if she had to.

The Doctor looked up at Phelbia. "Have you seen my sonic screwdriver? Silver blue at the end?"

Phelbia opened her mouth to answer but was cut off again. This time by Amy.  
"Silver, blue at the end?" She called from in the darkened room.

The Doctor redirected his attention. "Yeah! Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table..." Amy muttered.  
Phelbia ran into the room and grabbed Amy. "We need to leave. Now." She said.  
Then Phelbia heard that noise again. She knew Amy couldn't hear it, but she semsed something,

"Get out of there! Get out!" The Doctor called from the other room.

Phelbia grabbed the silver object, she assumed it was The Doctors sonic thing.

Phelbia and Amy inched closer to the door, but they were cut short when Amy looked round.  
She saw the snake creature and screamed.

'Ugh to hell with it!' Phelbia thought as she pushed Amy out the door before slamming it shut behind them.

Using human speed she jigged over to The Doctor and handed him his sonic screwdriver,  
Amy ran over to stand by Phelbia and The Doctor. If that snake thing got out she wanted to have a vampire with her (AKA Phelbia.)

"Oh, what has that bad alien done to you?" The Doctor said to his sonic screwdriver.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked worriedly as a strange golden light started to emit from behind the door.

"Oh yeah! 'Course! Its an inter dimensional shape shifted from outer space. There all terrified of wood." The Doctor bit back as Phelbia snickered.

The light from behind the door started to fade as the Doctor spoke.  
"Run! Just go backups coming I'll be fine."

"She didn't send for backup..." Phelbia mumbled,  
"Its a pretend radio." Amy agreed.

"But you're a policewoman-she's a policewoman." The Doctor insisted to both of them respectively.

"Im a kiss-o-gram!" - "she's a kiss-o-gram!" Amy and Phelbia said in unison as Amy took off her hat, revealing wavy ginger locks.

The door to the sixth room barged oven as a man and dog stepped through.  
Phelbia crouched in front of Amy and the Doctor, in an offensive/defensive position.  
The Doctor sent her a quick glance.

"Wait. What? That's not right!" Amy said. "No look." The Doctor agreed.  
Phelbia noticed straight away that the man was growling and barking while the dog sat silently.

The Doctor smirked. "Looks like you messed that one up." He said smugly.

Prisoner Zero took a step forwords as Phelbia tensed. Her eyes glowed a faint crimson red.

"Its ok. We're safe. All of us. You wanna know why? She sent for backup.

"I didn't send for backup!" Amy snapped.

Phelbia let out a tight laugh, glaring daggers at Amy. She didn't want to use her strength in front of the Doctor. She could tell from his double heart beats he wasn't human. Who knows what kind of wepons he has?

"Yeah ok! That was a clever lie to save our lives. Ok no backup! But that's ok, we aren't a threat to you. If we were you would need to kill us." The Doctor rambled on.

All of a sudden a loud deep voice echoed acros the land. "Attention prisoner zero! The human residence is surrounded! Attention prisoner Zero!..."

Phelbia looked up to the ceiling. The noise was loud to human ears, to her it was almost deafening. Almost.

"What's that?" Amy and Phelbia asked in unison. They both looked each other, exchanging an amused smile. They did that alot.

"Ok let's rptey again. We definatley do have backup which is why we're safe. Apart from incineration..." The Doctor stated.

Prisoner zero turned and went into a room on its left.

The Doctor soniced the hand cuffs, letting himself free. "Run!" He yelled to Amh and Phelbia.  
The Doctor raced downstairs ahead of them both. Phelbia let Amy go first before she followed using human speed.

They raced out the front door. "Kiss-o-gram?" The Doctor asked as he locked the front door.

"Yes a kiss-o-gram!" Amy said franticly.

"You oretended to be a police woman!" The Doctor acused.

"You broke into our house!" Phelbia snapped.

"It was this or the french maid," Amy added.

The Doctor led them over to a blue box. Phelbia recognized it as an old police telephone box. But why would he have one? They haven't been used since the 1960's. Phelbia should know, she was there.

"Gr! What? No!" The Doctor complained as he fiddled with the lock.  
"Its rebuilding. Its not letting me in!" The Doctor complained.

Phelbia rolled her eyes and -not so gently- yanked the Doctor away. "We need to go now!" She snapped as the Doctor gave a surprised shriek. Amy stiffled a laugh. "Come on!" Amy yelled and began to jog away.

"Wait no!" The Doctor ran over to the shed as Phelbia watched him in utter disbelief.

"The shed! I knocked it down last time I was here." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Yeah. There's a new one. Let's go!" She snapped.

"Yeah but the new ones got old. Its ten years old at least." He said before licoing the shed.  
"Its twelve years old. Im not six months late Im twelve years late. Why did you say six months?" He asked rapidly.

"We need to go now!" Phelbia cut in, attempting to save Amy. And they really did need to go.

"No. This matters. Why did you say six months?" He insisted.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" Amy screeched. Her scotish accent coming out.

"What?" The Doctor wisperd. "Come on." Phelbia said. Gently pulling him along this time.  
"What?!" He bellowed, being dragged by Phelbia.

Amy followed close behind.

-Along the road

"Your Amelia?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought we established this..." Phelbia snipped.

"You're late!" Amy added.

"Amelia? You're the little girl?" The Doctor asked again.

"Im Amelia, and you're late!" Amy said, (not so) calmly.

"Twelve years to be precise." Phelbia added in.

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists." Amy said.

"Four?" The Doctor asked.

"I kept biting them." Amy said, no shame in her voice.

"Why?" The Doctor asked bewildered.

"They said you weren't real..." Amy said sheepishly.

"Hang on, who are you?" The Doctor turned to Phelbia.

"Im Phelbia. Hello." Phelbia smiled and held out her hand. (Oops wrong move.)

Still power walking down the concrete road, the Doctor shook her hand. He quickly snatxhed his hand back and gasped. She was ice cold. Like freezing cold. Like, as in corpse cold.

-ANYWAY-

"Why are you so cold?!" The Doctor asked as he held his hand. Phelbia rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being so mellow dramatic." She scolded.  
"What kind of a name is Phelbia anyway?" The Doctor asked.  
"I get that alot..." Phelbia mumbled as she glared at him.  
"I- I didn't mean it like that, I've always wanted to meet someone called Phelbia." The Doctor back tracked.

A/N- Hello! Sorry to cut you off but if I done the whole episode in one chapter (like I said I would) it wouldn't have been up for ages. I don't actually have internet, so I can only upload while Im at my grandmothers house (Ikr? My grant has wifi and I don't?!). I can also only write while I have the internet because I need to look at a script online.

However if anyone knows a website that allows you to download scripts please share it with me. And! -one more thing, I just got loaded with two big homework assignments, I should actually be doing them right now (So as you can see I won't have much spare time AND no internet. ) WHY does life hate me so much?!


End file.
